


Around and Around

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/M, Ficlet, First Dates, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda and Tsumiki go on a date at the island's carousel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around and Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



_I'm going on a date. I, a worthless dirty girl, am going on a date._

 

I'm dreaming. I have to be dreaming. There's no way that anyone in their right mind would ask someone like me to go with them to the island's carousel, especially someone as nice and handsome as Komaeda....

 

_"Tsumiki Mikan, do you want to ride the carousel with me? I'll bring candy, if you want. Sorry if this was bad..."_

 

I shouldn't sound too desperate by replaying everything he said to me yesterday, especially when I've been here for five minutes and he hasn't even shown up yet...

 

_Did I do something wrong? Nanami told me to wear a white dress and bring him flowers, but I don't know if Hinata told her to say that and I only found a bunch of weeds and clovers..._

 

 _He's not going to be here, right? Because he realized that I'm an awful person who doesn't deserve to be loved, which is true anyways, so why am I complaining..._  

 

"Tsumiki, I'm sorry I'm late! I got held up by the boat..." Komaeda exclaims, as he rushes towards me with a black and orange bag.   


 

"...you didn't have to get me anything! I just got you these weeds, and it's okay for you to be late, I don't care..." I ramble, and I said too much and sounded like an idiot, didn't I?

 

"You really shouldn't have, Tsumiki." he answers, as he grabs my hand when music begins to play. 

 

_It's almost like the carousel knows that we're here, but maybe it was just a coincidence or good luck..._

 

"Which one do you want to ride?" Komaeda asks, as he tightens his grip on my hand. There's a white horse going by us, and it's the same color as his hair... 

 

_You want him to be your prince on a white horse, Tsumiki? Are you even aware of how ridiculous you sound?_

 

"...um, can I-" I begin, before a sudden flash of thunder cuts me off... and Komaeda yanks off his jacket and holds it over my head as we run towards a building.

 

* * *

 

 

"Tsumiki, I'm so sorry that it rained on our date." he says, as he passes me another chocolate covered-marshmallow. 

 

"...you shouldn't blame yourself for this! I still had fun, and I hope I didn't annoy you or bore you..." I answer, for even though we're stuck inside a tiny warehouse with no tables, this is the best day of my life. 

 

_You're such a nice person, Komaeda. Thank you for existing._

 

"...I still want to make it up for you, okay?" he asks, and I don't know why he's looking at the wall, but I did something wrong, didn't I? 

 

"...could you kiss me?" I blurt out. 

 

_Why did you say that?! He's going to think that you're awful and pushy..._

 

"Okay." he answers, before he places his lips on mine, and I want to stay like this forever, for he tastes so sweet... 

 

"...can we stay here longer?" I ask when he lets go of me. 

 

"Of course we can, Tsumiki." he answers, before I kiss him for the first time. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Happy Halloween!


End file.
